The Story Of Kammijo Hiroki
by Ravenbeauty666
Summary: Hiroki misses Nowaki when he's gone. A surprise visit lifts the mans spirits.


**My first story**. **Please don't hate**.

**Enjoy~!**

**~Ravenbeauty666 XD**

Hiroki ran past the office where his lover,Nowaki, worked. He did not want to see him. Hiroki had been hurt so many times before by that man and others. Usami had just broken his heart and Nowaki had left him. Hiroki's work was just past Nowaki's work and each time Hiroki saw it,a knife moved deeper into his heart. He missed that man. The man who had broken his heart.  
"Oi! Kammijo-san! Wait up!" Hiroki heard a voice call.

A middle-aged man that Hiroki called "Sensei" was walking fast and waving a folder that contained lord-knows-what.

"Oh man." Hiroki sighed. "Yes,Sensei? What do you need?"  
"Good! I caught you just in time. I need you to run this down to the office right...here!" Miyagi pointed to...Nowaki's work.  
"Huh?! What do you need? Oh,um I can't go in this building. Sorry."  
"Dammit! Your joking,right!? I need to go somewhere right...NOW! Crap! Please,just-Now!" Miyagi yelled,running away.  
"But I can't do-"

Hiroki watched as his Sensei ran toward the train station. Hiroki stared at the building and moaned in exasperation. 'Might as well' Hiroki thought. He opened the door and was greeted with a friendly "Hello! And welcome to-" the familiar voice cut off. Hiroki looked at the face and gasped in pain. Nowaki. The perfectly angled face that was framed with dark black hair and the sapphire jewels that were his eyes. The calm voice that had trapped Hiroki so many times. The voice that was now saying "Hiro-san! I can't believe that your here!"

The voice that tortured Hiroki when he passed the building. Hiroki turned and rushed out the door. He ran and ran to the train station and only breathed when the doors closed. He couldn't believe it! Why was he here?! Hiroki thought he was supposed to be in America! He. He. Hiroki refused to think that man's name. Hiroki could never forgive that man. A hand grabbed Hiroki's wrist and Hiroki jumped. He looked at the person who dared to grab him when he was in such a bad...mood.

Him. That man. Nowaki.  
"Uh...Hey! Let go! How did you possibly get on the-" Hiroki's mouth was suddenly busy. Nowaki pulled him close and grappled him into a deep kiss. Hiroki's mind grew blurry. Murky. Dark. His knees buckled and he was slumped in Nowaki's arms. Nowaki easily supported the both of them. Damn! Hiroki couldn't think. A hand held the back of Hiroki's neck. A large hand. Hiroki pulled away fast and looked around. Only the people giving Nowaki and Hiroki strange looks. Hiroki blushed and Nowaki smiled gently. Hiroki pulled away and scowled at Nowaki.

"Why are you here in Japan?" Hiroki asked  
"Why else? To see you. I finished what I had to do in America." Nowaki said,giving Hiroki another light kiss on the lips.  
"Dammit! Stop kissing me! We're in public! Plus, I kinda want to put you through a window right now."

Nowaki cocked his head to the side like a dog. Hiroki sighed.  
"I'm mad as hell at you! First you go on and on about loving me then we get into a fight and then you take off for a full year! You have no idea how often I wondered about you and where you went and why!" Hiroki yelled.

Just then,the train came to a screaming stop. The doors opened and Hiroki and Nowaki fell out. The people ignored them and stepped right on them. Hiroki cried out as a foot came right down on his ankle. Nowaki gasped as a pair of feet kicked him in the gut. Then,Nowaki grabbed out for Hiroki and held him tight to protect him from the parade of feet that hurt them. Hiroki pushed him away and just then caught a kick in the nose. Blood dripped down his chin. Nowaki was trying to fight off the feet that came down on his stomach and face. He saw the unmoving body 7 feet away from him and recognized it at once. Hiroki.  
"No! Hiro-san!" Nowaki screamed.

The people seemed to favor stepping on Hiroki the most. Nowaki yelled for them to stop. The barrage kept coming. More bruises blossomed on Hiroki's skin. Along with Nowaki's. Hiroki still wasn't moving. He was still on his side and Nowaki could see a small puddle of blood around his lover's head. Nowaki pushed away all people stepping on him then he fought off the people around Hiroki. Hiroki wasn't moving at all. Nowaki lifted his head off the ground and saw blood around his nose and mouth. Bruises were terrifyingly visible on Hiroki's arms and face. Nowaki gasped as cuts were visible on Hiroki's neck. More blood. Nowaki listened to Hiroki's breathing and it was faltering. Nowaki screamed for a Doctor and then screamed for help in general. No one came. Nowaki then lifted Hiroki into his arms like a bride and carried him to a hotel. The nearest hotel.

Hiroki rested for several hours in the bed. Nowaki cleaned his wounds and his own. Blood no longer lingered on their bodies and all of Hiroki's cut were cleaned and covered. Now Nowaki only watched Hiroki sleep. His breathing returned to normal and his color was back. Hiroki now stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He saw the ceiling and heard a sigh of relief. He turned his head and saw Nowaki looking at him. Hiroki sat up and looked around the room. Red carpeting and pale pink wallpaper. A heart shaped lampshade covered the bright red light bulb. Hiroki gasped as he realized where he was."You ass-hole! You brought me to a LOVE HOTEL!" Hiroki screamed. Pillows whizzed past Nowaki's face and more cuss words were thrown as well.

"What do you mean?! I brought you to the closest place I could find! I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's all I could find." Nowaki explained.

Hiroki blushed and Nowaki was overwhelmed with feeling. Hiroki was suddenly pushed on the bed being burdened with the weight of Nowaki.  
"Hey! Nowaki! Get of of me-eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hiroki screeched when Nowaki's hand dove into Hiroki's pants and his long fingers wrapped around Hiroki's desire. Hiroki gasped as Nowaki's index finger slipped over the tip.

"Ah...Ha! St-Stop! Please...don't! Stop!" Hiroki gasped.  
"Please. Hiro-san. Don't struggle. Just let me do what I need to do. Please." Nowaki said,kissing him.

Nowaki quickly took off his shirt then pulled off Hiroki's pants.  
"No! Don't!" Hiroki screamed as Nowaki licked his neck and stroked his cock warmly and enthusiastically. "Ah...Ah! Ha...Oh!" Hiroki gasped as he felt his member getting hard.

Nowaki kept stroking and kissing and licking. Hiroki was close to coming. Somehow Nowaki knew and backed off. But his mouth didn't stop. More kissing and licking. Then Nowaki did something to push Hiroki over the edge. Using his middle finger, Nowaki stroked Hiroki's ass-hole. Then he used both hands and spread his buttock wide, "Ah...Wha-What the-" then jabbed his finger in. Hiroki shuddered and felt himself start to come. "Ah...Ah...Ugh-AH!" Hiroki buried his face in the sheets.

"Don't do that. Let me see your face."Nowaki said,pulling on the pillow that covered Hiroki's face.  
"No! I don't want you to see!" Hiroki yelled.

Nowaki sighed.

"Fine. Then I have no choice but to do something drastic." Nowaki explained.  
"Huh? What do you mean-AAH!" Hiroki felt Nowaki thrust deeply inside him. "Ah! Nowaki...AH! Don't! Ah...Ha!" Hiroki gasped as Nowaki withdrew and entered.

Over and over the two gasped and sweated and screamed and hugged and kissed. Both were insanely happy and desperate. The two...together... loved more than the world would ever comprehend.


End file.
